The Department of Medical Informatics & Clinical Epidemiology (DMICE) of Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) is submitting this competitive renewal for a fifth five-year cycle of the National Library of Medicine (NLM) Research Training in Biomedical Informatics Program. The overall objective of our program remains the same in aiming to train future researchers, faculty, and/or leaders in the field of biomedical informatics. The rationale for these objectives is that individual health, health care, public health, and biomedical research can be enhanced through the application of the theory and practice of biomedical informatics, the field devoted to the optimal use of information, usually with associated technologies, to improve human health. The design of our program is for predoctoral fellows to pursue a PhD in biomedical informatics and for postdoctoral fellows to obtain further training that includes a research master's degree if they have no prior degree in biomedical informatics. The educational program for all trainees consists of coursework, a substantial research project, and associated publications, presentations, and other academic activities related to research. In this funding cycle, we propose to maintain a steady state of ten predoctoral fellows (including one dental trainee), eight postdoctoral fellows (including two dental trainees), and four short-term diversity trainees. The OHSU Biomedical Informatics Fellowship Program has been a leader and innovator in the NLM training grant program. In this next funding cycle, we aim to build on its past success by: 1. Improving and expanding coursework and research experiences for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows, especially in transformational areas such as health care delivery reform, translational research, and emerging technology platforms 2. Enhancing our evaluation and tracking of progress of fellows during their training 3. Achieving greater diversity among our fellows and insuring their success 4. Continuing our leadership in the NLM training program and other informatics education initiatives nationally and globally.